Intellect over Ignorance
by Lilpolitic
Summary: "Evil is whatever distracts" -Kaftka. I would never be the daughter my mother could be proud of. I could only be the woman I wanted to be.
1. Chapter 1 Every day is a fight

Every day is fight.

A new way to figure out how incompetent I am among the daughters of my mothers' ridiculous friend group. I mean if you really even want to call it a friend group instead of a bunch of old, washed up hags getting together comparing their children as a herder would his most prized sheep.

But that's the drawback of living in a traditional family who still believes a women's worth is found in the "heart" of a home. Or what us westerners like to call kitchens. From the day I turned 18, every conversation has been centered on whom I will marry, my physique, and ability to do chores.

As if these three categories hold a profound weight over what my life will become. My family values the Italian traditionalism, a way of life I cannot conform too. Mom growing up under a strict Italian family had left her under the impression that age old ideals still remained to be the status quo among many of the young minds in America.

Thus, she raised us as her parents and guardians had. It is not her fault that she was yanked out of school, the one place she loved, unable to attend college. Though it doesn't stop her from pushing the blame over to me rather than my older brother. Leading to yet again another fight about how I was unable to complete a task at my mother's expectation.

Now, as a college graduate from UC Berkeley, I am back in Forks Washington to live a life that I had long forgotten. Replacing my oppressive memories with rich academia, freedom, and dreams. Perhaps, my earning a coveted spot in one of the best publisher's house in America, Twilight Publishing House Seattle's division, would finally make my momma proud of me.

"Bella!" my mother called. OH! Think of the devil and he shall appear. "I told you to pick the tomatoes out in the back! Elaine had asked for them weeks ago and I have yet to drop off them off. Is that too much to ask? God what do you do all day besides sit on your behind and type away at that computer."

"Renee…" Dad cut in with a warning tone. It always played out a little something like this. I would do the thousands of other things she'd request and then my mother would choose one thing on the list, whether it was done or not, to complain about.

"No Char, I have had enough of her. She has accomplished nothing in her life. We work so hard to put food on the table and made sure to put her through school yet she repays us by ignoring the little things we ask her to do."

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself, "Momma I.."

"What Bella? What excuse will you come up with now?

"I dropped the tomatoes off earlier today. Aunty Elaine wasn't home but uncle Anthony answered the door. He said he'd let her know once she got home. They must've forgot." I chocked out, fighting the urge to add, "you impatient woman."

Renee stared, her lip pursed in a sharp frown and her eyes narrowed, "Well, it isn't like you washed the dishes. I come home and there are always 50 dishes" there were definitely 2 dishes in the sink " just waiting for me."

And if that wasn't enough, she went onto explain what her workday was like, the amount of laundry she had done, and how grateful she'd be if she lived the life I did. It had become a vicious cycle. She'd cry about her terrible misfortune and how my dad never treated her like the other men did. They'd argue and she'd always find a way to blame me.

But before she started up again, the garage door opened and in walked Emmett. Her pride and Joy. You see Em was the best older brother. Yes, we argued like cats and dogs but we'd grown up from that now and at the age of 26 he was doing fairly well for himself. My mom, however, always felt the need to remind me how great or better he was.

He walked in petting Jake, our 6-year-old dog, his eyes widening as he took in the scene before him. Me standing in the doorway with tears in my eyes, my dad rubbing his temples, and my mother cowering in the corner of the couch as an innocent expression washed over her face.

Emmett, unaware of the argument that had occurred, tapped me on the shoulder. "What happened?"

I was about to tell him what had just gone down until I looked up and saw my mom shake her head. Sending me a silent death threat. I sighed, "nothing."

You see mom never cried in front of Emmett or even yelled as she did in front of my father and I. For her, Emmett was the only good one. Started working until he was 16, had been disowned at one point because he dated a woman twice his age but eventually brought back in, and commuted daily from his office in Port Angeles. He was the prodigal son. Every mistake was forgivable, ever argument forgettable, and ever good deed noble. It would be annoying if wasn't so amazing.

"Honey, don't worry about. I started on some soup it should be done soon. Why don't you take a shower and we'll eat together, hmm?" she said beaming at him, wiping away any evidence of the fight that had just occurred moments ago. Skirting past me and into the kitchen.

Dad got up and announced he was taking Jake on a walk.

Emmett left to go take a shower and spend at least 40 minutes on the phone with Rosalie, his girlfriend no one knew about.

Leaving me standing, alone, in the middle of the living room. Tears rolling down my face and my hands rolled into fists.

I wanted a better life for myself. I wanted to be something of worth to those around me. Function in well-oiled machine and be acknowledged for my merit and utter devotion to the task at hand. I wanted to tell my momma that I could be a different kind of successful even though all she had wants is for me to settle down and find a nice Italian boy.

I shook my head and wiped at the tears. I knew better than to live a lie. My mother couldn't understand. I was a woman only as defined by her age-old beliefs. I was chubbier than she wanted me to be, my hair fell around my face rather than a chic top knot perched upon my head, and I couldn't make a cannoli to save a life. I would never be the daughter my mother could be proud of. I could only be the woman I wanted to be.

My decision had been made.

"In two days, I'll be leaving to Seattle to work as an editing associate" I tested it out loud, my voice sounding hoarse due to my dry throat, words that died before ever having the opportunity to be heard. That was the conversation I had initially thought we'd be having. But life never went as expected.

 **Thank you for reading! This is going to be along journey and I hope I can live up to your expectation. Please review and let me know if there are any changes you'd make, characters you feel close too, or just some general supportive words you can give me.**

 **Sending love to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2 Improv

_Rainbows, Sunshine, Everywhere oohhhhh…RAINBOWS SUNSHINE!"_

I sang along to Childish Gambino as I packed my suitcase. I couldn't remember a time I was happier than in this exact moment. But I knew this move would be a difficult one. Not for the reason that I was leaving this house but the hell that I'm sure would rise during and after my departure.

However, that only served to strengthen my resolve. I wasn't an 18-year-old heading to college, I am an adult embarking on the next chapter of my life. There is no way I could take this major step with fear or guilt.

I took a seat on my bed as anxiety washed over me. Would I end up coming back home? Hopefully not. A few visits here and there would be appropriate but I know that my dad and Emmett will be more likely to stop by than my mother. And even though I understand that concept, it still hurt. I couldn't help but think to myself, where did I go wrong? All these years and flashbacks of my mother being a gentler and cautious parent were often trumped by hurtful words. I felt the tears coming on and I snapped myself out of it.

"Stop it, Bella!" I commanded, shaking my head to clear out this train of thought. There is no need to dwell on the past, what is done is done. I only have Seattle to look forward to now.

As I finished packing up, I received a text from Alice Brandon.

BELLLAAAA! So exited to see you! What time will you get here? -A

I smiled to myself and typed a response. Alice and I met as first years at Berkeley, both scared shirtless as we attempted to navigate the streets around the college town. After seeing the matching looks of distress on one another we easily linked up, grabbed an ice cream cookie sandwich from C.R.E.A.M, and have been friend ever since.

Hey Aly! I'll be there around 8 tonight. Thank you again for doing this. -B

Her response came back almost immediately.

Of course Bells. I've missed you! I can't believe your moving in with me already. It feels like we had joked about the plan just yesterday and now it's happening! -A

I feel the exact same way! I honestly couldn't even think of leaving at another time than now. I'd go insane if I had to stay one more minute in this house. - B

Everything ok? I know shit can get pretty bad. -A

Oh Alice! Shit will hit the fan once I leave...If I don't make it, you can have all my clothes. -B

Lol! Bella stop. Everything will be fine. I'll see you at 8 with pizza and beer ready to go! Love you and drive safe! -A

I felt renewed once again that I had made the right choice to leave Fork behind. Alice and I discussed it in the past but it always seemed too far out of reach. Life was easy for Alice. She came from a Wealthy family and I know her reasoning to stay in Seattle had a little something to do with freeing me. Though she'd never admit to it and it was what made her so amazing. Thats why I freaked out when Alice told me she asked her parents if we could live in the loft they had acquired just last year. She told me I'd have to live with her since she planned on launching her fashion startup in the city but I knew better. After negotiating a reasonable cost for rent, which Alice argued was unnecessary since she'd be living for free, I put my foot down and accepted her offer. The weeks after involved crying and thanking the heavens I was blessed with her friendship.

Looking around the room I took in the one space I had occupied my entire life. I am extremely grateful for the life I've had and the opportunities that presented themselves but it was time to move on.

Dad was already home and it was quickly approaching 3'clock. I needed to head out soon because mom would be home at 3:30 and if I could do this over the phone it will be easier to handle.

Just as I began waking down the stairs, I heard the front door rattle. Either my mom had come home early or my dad had ran an errand without telling me. Though the likelihood of the latter happening was highly unlikely.

I heard the muffled but familiar voice of my mother through the door as she finally got it to unlock. Letting it slam against the wall she let out a sigh as she turned behind her,

"This door definitely needs some repair. I'll have to take a look at later. Being a mother is a second job, right Deb?" She and Deborah Stanley stood in the foyer cackling at her joke. Mrs. Stanley was my mom's little pet and reason as to why the most annoying human being existed, Jessica Stanley. After having been voted "most likely to succeed" she unexpectedly announced the scandal of the year, shacking up with Michael Newton at one of Tyler Crowley's parties. I wasn't invited but always knew when they happened because dad ended up crashing all of them. Anyways, instead of attending Ohio State with a full ride scholarship as our High School's number one swimmer, she now worked at the Newton's Hardware store with a child at home and baby numero dos on the way.

Looking up, Renee spotted me first and then noticed my suitcase, "Oh Bella baby, are you planning on going on a vacation?" Her voice came out sugary sweet though it was protocol for her to act in such a manner I front of our guest. Of course, the term of endearment and kind voice would be forgotten as soon as she left.

But an idea popped in my head. Time to throw mom off her game. "Of course you forgot, silly! I'm leaving for my new job in Seattle today." I sang the words as her face fell for a moment.

"Oh Renee! That is wonderful! You didn't tell me Bella accepted a job in Seattle?" Deborah cooed. Mrs. Stanley was my mom's little pet and reason as to why the most annoying human being existed, Jessica Stanley.

Mom composed herself, "Things have been a little crazy ever since Emmett got that big promotion. It must've slipped my mind." She raised a pointed brow at my direction, letting me know that she understood what I was trying to do.

"How does your father feel about this?" Renee asked just loud enough for dad to hear from the living room.

"How do I feel about what?" he asked entering the foyer with a small frown on his face. He must've sensed the slight stand off between mother and I.

Renee smirked at me. She knew my dad and I were close and news of me leaving would only make him feel lonely and betrayed. He didn't have many friends but I knew that I meant a lot to him as he did for me.

"Well I'll tell him the good news then!" she paused for a moment forcing a large smile on her face, "Bella is moving to Seattle. She apparently…uhmm…I mean excitingly accepted a job there."

Dad's face fell and my heart broke. Mom was being extra cruel today and like always this fight would cause an even bigger divide between us. And Like always, dad would be caught in the middle.

"Well Bells, if you feel like this job is where you need to be…then I don't mind sweetheart. I have faith in you."

"WHAT?!" Renee screeched, covering it with a laugh as if she remembered Deb was still behind her. "I mean Charlie. She is a child. We can't let her leave our home let alone at this exact moment."

"Yes we can Renee. We've done all that we can as parents and I couldn't be prouder. She graduated with honors and attended one of the best public school's in this nation with very little assistance from us."

I blushed and ran over to my dad. "Thanks papa, I love you!" He hugged me as hard as he could. Wrapping me in his infamous bear arms and nearly squeezing the life out of me.

Phewwww. I had made it out of this hellhole in one piece…

"Wait one minute, young lady. I love you too and nothing makes me happier than knowing you have a job. But," oh god…

He continued, "Where are you working? Who are you living with? Do you have enough money for rent? Are you in a safe place?"

I took a huge breath of relief. Thanking the big man upstairs that Dad had taken my side this time.

"Well you see…" I took my time filling in Dad, Mom, and Mrs. Stanley about my plan. Answering all their questions thoroughly even as mom huffed, dad looked uneasy, and Mrs. Stanley eyes widened probably taking in as much as she could to tell all the other vultures who would eat this up at church next week.

"And that's why I think this is the best choice for me." I finished confidently.

Mom whispered a goodbye, surprisingly embracing me in a brief hug and leaving the room, tugging Mrs. Stanley up the stairs with her. Dad helped me bring out my suitcase and handed me gas money. I refused to accept it but he forced it in my hand.

"Bells," sounding all choked up and wiping an invisible tear away he grabbed the top of my door. "This will be good for you baby. Just make sure you call and let us know how you're doing there. Even though it may seem like it, she loves you dearly. Plus, you'll have to check if I'm still alive since you're leaving the cooking up to your mother." He faked a grimace and kissed me on the cheek.

"Of course dadda. Take care of yourself and make sure you hang out with Emmett and play with Jake. Tell mom I love her and that I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly." Giving him one last smile and a promise to be safe, I pulled out of the driveway.

"Pepper spray is in the glove compartment Bella! Your truck needs servicing after 3,000 miles! Bella, don't talk to strangers especially boys!"

"Ok Ch…Dad! Love you!" I shook my head, laughing at how ridiculous and perfect my dad was. I'd miss him so much.

He waved as I drove away. This was actually happening, taking one right and then an immediate left, I merged onto the freeway that would help me figure out who I was.

 **Hello Beautiful people! Bella is truly a complex gal. I can't wait for you to hear how her crazy mind works...but until then, review and I'll leave a sweet sneak peek into the next chapter in your inbox. AND BOY...will you LOVE it!**


End file.
